


Electric angel

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Cyborg feels like they're missing a huge part of their life due to memory loss. Aloe will gladly help them to remember more about it
Relationships: Aloe Cookie/Cyborg Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Electric angel

"Aloe ? How was I like before ?"

The cookie stopped what he was doing and turned around to see Cyborg staring at him, laying on their bed. At this hour she would usually already be asleep or silently be asleep in their bed while the scientist would work on a few more details of his creations on his desk. It had become their little habit, spending the night together in silence yet happy to be in each other's presence. 

"What do you mean ? Cyborg, you've never changed. You're always my dear my friend. There's no before and after ..."

"I know I'm me. But I'm not ... Completely me, right ? You gave me back some of my memories, but it's mostly feelings and burred things in my mind. When I look at you, I know how much you matter to me. But I don't remember things I used to and ... That must make me act differently, right ? Like for exemple, Gingerbrave told me that one day he got scratched by a sherbet puppy. And since then he's always a little bit afraid whenever he sees one. I know how I feel and how I am. But I never remembered little things like that ... So I can't be completely me, right ?"

"Oh, Cyborg ..."

The man sighed and put his pen back before sitting on the bed next to his dear friend. She sat too to get at his level and stared at the ground. 

"Are you nervous because you can't remember everything ? Is that it ? Do you think I love you less because of it perhaps ?"

"... I wonder ... It's difficult for me to understand if it matters to you or not. But to me it matters. Because I feel like I can't be the friend you had once again."

"Don't worry, Cy. Everything's good. You've never been any different. Well, the only thing that is different is that you loved to remind me how much of a failure my first experiments were ... But that was mainly teasing on your side. You like to make me feel like an idiot so that I don't become someone who thinks they're unstoppable. It's a good thing."

"I see ..."

"But you know, if the thing that bothers you the most is just that you can't remember small details about your life, the good thing is you have a whole encyclopedia about it right next to you. I spent my whole life by your side. I know you better than anyone else."

"C-could you tell me about it ?!"

"Why, yes ! I wouldn't keep that just to myself. Where do you want me to start ? We have all the time we want to talk about it."

"Oh ... Well, you told me I loved mocking you right ? That must be nice memories. I want to hear about it !"

"Ah yes, nice memories ... For you maybe. For me it was a constant reminder that I can fail miserably."

"So nice memories indeed."

"Tch. I guess so. Where could I even start ... Oh yes ! The honey incidents ! Oh gosh the laboratory kept having bees around for months after that."

"Tell me !"

"Alright ! So you know, I've been working on life-like prosthetics for a while. And at first I thought that the best way for them to work like a true limb was to get a liquid in it. You know, like Strawberry jam ! But jam was little bit weird to use since you could see the vibrant red color through the prosthetic. So instead I tried honey ! It was also a lot thicker than jam so better for a slow circuit."

"Don't tell me you just-"

"I did. I randomly poured honey in my robotic leg to see if it would help it work. It short circuited everything and made the leg explode covering my whole body, the ground and the wall with the sticky substance."

"Hahaha ! I knew you liked to try things but how can you think something like that could work ?! Aloe, oh gosh ... Not even Ion would try that !"

"And wait, you didn't hear the whole thing ! So now, everything has exploded. But also, I don't have a leg anymore ! And of course you were at the other side of the lab ! So here I am, crawling like a jellywalkers through the lab, leaving a sticky trail behind me and desperately yelling for you to come. And you were at the supermarket. It took you three hours to come back and let me tell you I've never seen you laugh as hard as you did when you found my body in the middle of the corridors with the floor covered in honey like a snail leaving its trace behind."

Cyborg was crying from laughter, unable to hold their breath anymore. 

"I can get why !! You ?! The Aloe snail ?! Spending three hours looping in the lab while I was happily shopping ?! You must've looked like a mess ... And the honey, so much honey ... Hahaha I just ... I can't ..."

Aloe smiled with a little blush as he looked at them smile with the purest of laughs. It took her a while to calm down and when she did she still couldn't stop grinning. 

"So. Feeling better already ?"

"Oh yes ... That was one of the best things I've heard. Thank you Aloe." 

"Good. Just ask me whenever you want to hear more ... I've got plenty of anecdotes like that in mind. Well maybe some I'll keep for me only, they're too embarrassing."

"One day I will find out about everything. You know it. And that day will be the day you will feel ashamed of each and every one of your mistakes."

The two of them stared at each other with a serious look for a few seconds before going back to a laugh. Aloe didn't even know how did he even survive without them around for so long. It felt heavenly.

The man got up and shut the lights down before getting into bed and hugging his dear friend. He felt his mind wander to sleep for a few seconds until a voice woke him up. 

"Pssst ... Aloe ?"

"Mmmmh ?"

"I umh ... Just wanted to say ... I'm glad you're with me. You mean so much to me, even more than Ion or Gingerbrave. You're special."

"You're special to me too, Cy."

The man closed back his eyes with a smile. Maybe he'll soon get the courage he needs to explain why did they sleep in the same bed before the accident.


End file.
